


Shift

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Comeplay, Gunplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Marathon Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop Sousuke and his firefighter roommate Makoto are on different work schedules so they don't hang out much, but they get on well when they do. There was even that time a couple of months ago when they'd drunkenly made out for the evening. The next day Sousuke had geared up to talk to Makoto about it but Makoto had given him an easy smile before he'd really said anything and told him not to worry about it; it was already forgotten. So that was that. </p><p>Until Sousuke comes home unexpectedly early one night and the world falls apart around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Смена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139359) by [Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika)



> There’s some hot nonsense with Aomine Daiki at the beginning of this but if you don’t watch KnB, please be assured he’s not relevant to the main story; you can just read it as Rin fanboying a random supercop.   
>  Many thanks to Skylark for the post-publication beta. All remaining errors and quirks are entirely my own.   
> 

The extra shift Sousuke and Rin were scheduled for tonight doesn't happen. They've just traded their uniforms for plainclothes and are getting ready to head out, when Aomine walks in with that triumphant grin of his plastered all over his face, escorting the prime suspect in the murder investigation they've been pulled in to assist on—if you can call watching the house of the suspect's girlfriend "helping." When he passes by, Aomine looks right at the two of them without saying a word, seeming to look through them; the only indication they have that he sees them is the obnoxious way his grin flashes wider until he's past.

It doesn't really bother Sousuke but he knows that guy can really get under Rin's skin sometimes. This seems to be one of those times. "How does he do it?" Rin's mouth curls down at the corner as he continues to stare in Aomine's direction.

Sousuke shrugs even though Rin can't see it. "Well, that's his thing, isn't it. 'Being number one at getting it done'."

"Yeah, but." Rin finally drags his gaze away from Aomine. "Every single fucking time?"

There are, in fact, others who close cases—including the two of them. But Sousuke knows from experience that logic and reason don't always work on Rin. "He's Aomine," he says instead, like that's an answer; Rin's sigh seems to accept it. "Listen, Rin, if you want to partner up with him—"

"I don't." 

They've had this conversation enough times and he knows his partner well enough by now that Sousuke knows Rin means it. But Rin is staring in Aomine's direction again—so, since they don't have to sit in their car outside anyone's house all night, Sousuke suggests going for drinks. 

They abscond to the place around the corner and, after the usual polite conversation with the master bartender, settle in at a small table by the window with the beers recommended to them tonight.

A few rounds in, Rin says, "Hey, why don't you see if Makoto wants to join us?"

Sousuke shakes his head as he swallows the mouthful of beer. His roommate has a 24 hour shift tomorrow, which means an early night for him. 

Bottle raised for another swig, Rin says, "But you like him, right? I mean, you guys are getting along?" Makoto is a childhood friend of Rin's; when Sousuke was looking for someone to share the rent on the perfect but out of his price range apartment he'd found, Rin had mentioned that a friend of his had just been transferred to the Tokyo Fire Department and was looking for somewhere to live. 

Sousuke and Makoto had clicked the moment they met, and moved in together within the week. No, not _moved in together_ : became roommates. That's all. Anyhow it's been half a year and Rin still asks how they're getting along, so Sousuke sometimes wonders what Makoto says about him to Rin...

"Yeah," he answers now, taking another swig himself. They're on different schedules so they don't hang out much, but they get on well when they do. There was even that time a couple of months ago when they'd drunkenly made out for the evening. The next day Sousuke had geared up to talk to Makoto about it but Makoto had given him an easy smile before he'd really said anything and told him not to worry about it; it was already forgotten. So. 

Rin is looking at him now like he thinks Sousuke wants to say something else or if not, he'll say something himself. Sousuke looks back, waiting for it—but just then Aomine waltzes in, trailed by his precinct fan club. Rin very carefully doesn't say a single word to acknowledge the arrival, even when Aomine very pointedly does not say anything to them with that grin of his, which is usually guaranteed to wind Rin up. 

And so, after one more drink, Sousuke leans forward and says over the noise Aomine and his crowd dragged in, "Why don’t you go join them?"

Rin's brow arches. "You want to hang out with Aomine?"

"Not me." Sousuke pushes back from the table and gets to his feet. "I'm going to call it a night, I think."

"Are you sure? 

Sousuke nods, stretches. "Yeah. Have a good time." They're off tomorrow so he says, "See you in two days," and doesn't grin but does give Rin a sincere clap on the shoulder as he passes.

It's only just past midnight when he gets home but there are no lights on, so Makoto must be asleep already. He's a light sleeper—a function of working 24 hour shifts, when he has to get sleep whenever he can and still be prepared to go at any moment—so Sousuke is carefully quiet as he makes his way through the darkened apartment. 

As he gets closer to his room, he hears an unidentified sound coming from it, cutting through the pleasant haze of the evening's drinking. He stops in his tracks. There's no visible light coming from the room; he spares a glance at Makoto's, which seems to be dark as well. For a moment he hesitates between going into his room and going to check on Makoto. There's no sound coming from Makoto's room, though, so either he's fine or—well, in any case, the immediate danger seems to be coming from his own room. He takes a deep breath to steady his spiking adrenaline, clicks himself into ready-for-anything mode, slides open his door and hits the light switch:

And no. No, Sousuke is not, in fact, prepared for just anything. 

For example, he is not prepared to see Makoto lying on his bed, eyes closed, legs spread, naked except for the boxers tangled around an ankle, fingers of one hand moving on his cock, the other holding Sousuke's spare firearm between his legs; Sousuke can't see from this angle but he guesses the muzzle is pressed to Makoto's hole if it hasn't been pushed inside. 

No, Sousuke is not prepared for the world to fall apart around him.

He's not aware of having made a sound but something tells Makoto to turn his head towards the door, and their eyes meet. Makoto looks as shocked as Sousuke feels.

But the hand on his cock doesn't stop.

"Sousuke, please~" He's still arched to look at Sousuke and Sousuke can see in his eyes that he's pretty far gone. "Please, go back out—please just give me a minute, I'm so—" Breath heavy and ragged, Makoto breaks off, closes his eyes, tightens his hand around the base of his cock for a moment. "Please~" he resumes, softer, no less desperate. "If you can just give me this, just a minute, I'll explain and apologize properly, and then you..."

Yeah, Makoto is pretty far gone right now; even if he didn't see the haze in his eyes, Sousuke can hear it is his voice, in the way he's breathing. He can practically feel the desperation coming off Makoto.

He feels it inside himself.

Sousuke has been trained to draw his firearm only as a last resort. In two years of active duty, he has never drawn it.

He draws it now. Points it wordlessly at Makoto. Adds his second hand to his grip to keep the gun steady as he moves towards the bed.

Makoto's hands have stopped moving; he's stopped everything except breathing and looking at Sousuke. 

"I'm sorry," Makoto says when Sousuke gets to the bed. Sousuke sits on the edge and Makoto says again, "I'm sorry, Sousuke, I—"

But an apology is not what Sousuke wants. The muzzle of the gun in Sousuke's hand touches Makoto's lips and Makoto stops trying to talk. He looks at Sousuke, his eyes anxious.

Sousuke doesn't want Makoto to be anxious. Not ever and definitely not with him. 

"Is this what you want?" Sousuke's voice sounds shaky to him. His hand is starting to shake again too. He lifts the gun from Makoto and takes out the clip before offering it to him again, muzzle just touching his parted lips. "Makoto." 

They look at each other wordlessly; breathlessly.

Makoto opens wider and dares to lick the muzzle.

A low, choked moan escapes Sousuke. Makoto's eyes widen at the sound, then fall shut as he goes down farther on the barrel of the gun, licking and sucking. Even with the clip empty, Sousuke's gun hand is shaky; Makoto's hand comes up, latches onto his wrist to steady him, and Sousuke's breath comes out a rough sigh.

If Makoto is holding onto him, though—Sousuke looks down and sees that Makoto has given up his cock for Sousuke's wrist. His other hand is still holding the second gun between his legs and from this angle Sousuke can see that he hasn't actually entered himself with it, he's just teasing himself. 

Makoto's eyes open when Sousuke's fingers wrap around the gun between his legs. He relinquishes his grip on it and starts to come off the gun in his mouth. 

"No." Sousuke presses both guns forward and Makoto stops. "Not until you come. Touch yourself if you have to." He meant it as a promise but it's come out as something like a threat. 

Either way, Makoto responds with a muffled moan, eyes falling shut once more, fingers tightening on Sousuke's wrist before settling in an easy curl as he starts sucking again; as he resumes stroking his cock now, he shifts, lifting his hips to give Sousuke and the other gun better access.

As they go on now, Makoto's eyelashes flutter but his eyes don't open. His moans are blurred by the gun in his mouth so it sounds like he's making these growly little purrs Sousuke has never heard before. They go straight to his cock, those sounds. Makoto had been pretty quiet when they were making out that one time, and at the time Sousuke had wondered if maybe Makoto was just going along with it for whatever reason. Sousuke hadn't questioned the reason, he'd just gone for it then. And he goes for it now, watching Makoto slide down on the gun, opening his mouth as he takes more of it. Makoto's tongue licks and flicks along the metal, tonguing the hole, soft whimpers escaping even when his lips are sealed around the barrel, the barrel itself slick from Makoto's mouth; yeah, Sousuke fucks Makoto like this without touching him—

He's so focused on Makoto, he doesn't realize how hard he is himself until he feels his own orgasm. He doesn't stop for that, though; he keeps going for Makoto, until finally Makoto lets go of himself, latching onto Sousuke's wrist with both hands as he comes without a sound, splashing his belly and chest.

As Makoto's grip goes slack, Sousuke withdraws from his mouth and from between his legs, and bends to place both guns under the bed. When he straightens up, he takes a moment to even out his breath and try to think of what to say.

Makoto comes up with words first. "This might be too much to ask, but, would it be possible not to say anything about this to Rin? Especially since I'll probably have to stay with him while I look for a place."

"Shut up." When Sousuke turns to him, Makoto is looking at the wall and Sousuke realizes he wasn't trying to lighten things with a joke. "Why are you getting a new place?"

He listens to Makoto breathing; wonders if Makoto is listening to him. He stops trying to steady the ragged edges of his breath. 

Finally Makoto says, still turned away, "Don't you hate me?"

"Hey." Sousuke reaches for him, coaxes Makoto to face him. "Does it look like I hate you?"

Makoto looks at him like he's seriously considering, and it hurts Sousuke a little that Makoto might actually think Sousuke could ever hate him...

Then Makoto shakes his head.

Sousuke nudges him. "Move over." They're both big guys and there's not a lot of space, but there's enough and Sousuke lies down with him face to face.

Makoto searches his eyes. "You—are you really okay with this?"

Sousuke is more than okay but he doesn't know how to say it. He glances for Makoto's hand, looks back into his eyes as he takes it and guides it down to his own softening cock, can't help smiling as Makoto's eyes widen when he feels the dampness of the come Sousuke spilled for him. 

Makoto's lips part but nothing comes out; he breathes in.

Sousuke kisses him. It's not how he remembers it from that one night; this kiss is slower, more deliberate than the ones that night, just as hot, even sweeter.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" When Makoto nods, Sousuke smiles. "What time do you have to be up? I'll set the alarm."

"Oh, I'm off tomorrow."

"You are?" Sousuke feels his brow arch. "But I thought you had one of those 24 hour shifts—"

"Yeah," Makoto says, "I did. But, uh, when you said you'd be working all night tonight, I, sort of, traded shifts with someone..."

Sousuke takes a moment. He's not sure if this is what Makoto's saying but, especially with the rising blush he can't hide even as he angles away, Sousuke can't think what else he means. "You arranged to have time off so you could do this?" When Makoto nods, Sousuke says, "Do you do this every time you have the apartment to yourself?"

"This is the first time with the gun..." He trails off, buries his face so Sousuke misses his next words and has to ask him to repeat them. "I said, it's only that you did your laundry before you went to work yesterday..." Makoto says, still looking down.

It takes Sousuke a moment to realize that Makoto usually gets off with his dirty clothes. He's about to say that he'll be sure to leave a few things unlaundered from now on, when Makoto says, "Sorry, I know I'm gross."

"You're so hot, though." Makoto looks up and when their eyes meet, Sousuke flashes a grin, only it comes out a soft smile. "You're so fucking hot, Makoto, you don't even know." Sousuke leans in to kiss him before Makoto can try to deny it. "Can I fuck you?" he murmurs when they part. Cupping Makoto's face, Sousuke kisses him again, slips his tongue in when Makoto opens for him, feels the slick vibrations of yes but says it anyhow when they part this time: "Can I fuck you with my cock?"

Makoto moistens his lips. "Please."

Sousuke's mouth curves up as he looks at Makoto looking at him. "You want that?"

Makoto smiles too. "Yes, please."

Such polite, sweetly intoned words coming out of the mouth that has just been fellating his gun. Sousuke shakes his head even as he grins more, and this time Makoto is the one to kiss him.

"All right," Sousuke says when the kiss breaks. "Let me go get cleaned up and then—"

"I can do that for you." Moistening his lips again, Makoto cups Sousuke's cock through his damp trousers, thumb caressing the outline. 

The thrill it gives Sousuke is undeniable, but still: "It's not just the come, though. I've been working all day."

"I thought we just established that I like the way you smell when you're like this." 

This time Makoto's smile really is undeniable. Sousuke gets up only to strip out of his clothes, slowing down to draw it out when he sees the way Makoto's gaze is lingering along the lines of his body. Some day Sousuke will give him a proper striptease, maybe a lap dance too. But now—oh, now he's going to do just what Makoto has asked for with that sweet, polite, gorgeously filthy mouth of his.

When he's naked, he comes back to the bed and Makoto licks his cock clean just like he promised; he keeps going when there's no more spent come to lick, takes Sousuke inside him, sucks and suckles until Sousuke is hard again, aching enough that he could come like this, in the soft wet heat of Makoto's mouth—

He pulls out before he does that, trailing his cockhead along Makoto's cheek before sitting back. Makoto smiles, touches the damp trail without wiping it away, and Sousuke could almost come just from _that_.

His cock is pretty slick with Makoto's saliva but not slick enough for this. He lubes himself up and watches Makoto do the same, Makoto's fingers going where the muzzle of the second gun had only dreamed of. When they're both dripping with lube, Sousuke gets between Makoto's legs and Makoto reaches down, fingers curled more gently around Sousuke's cock than they had been around his wrist earlier, to guide him in. 

Sousuke feels the world shift into place around him as he presses inside and Makoto accepts him. After a moment he starts to push in slowly, pausing to give Makoto time to adjust, pushing in more when Makoto's ready for him. Once he's fully inside, he holds; and when Makoto's breathing steadies, Sousuke begins rocking his hips, content to stay in deep, using quick shallow thrusts, over and over, until Makoto is begging for more with his body and breath and voice. And Sousuke gives it to him, fucking slow and thorough now: yeah~ he gives Makoto his cock and his come and himself. 

The first time, Sousuke fills Makoto up; he fills Makoto more the second time; the third and fourth times, he pulls out, spills out over his belly, his chest, come pooling in the hollow of Makoto's throat. 

Early strands of daylight are drifting in through the blinds when Sousuke kneels back this time, catching his breath as he gazes at Makoto, glimmering where the play of pale sunlight dances over the fresh smears of come on his skin.

It's too much. 

Sometimes when it's dark, things look better in the morning. And sometimes they look fucking perfect, like this. But sometimes it's too much.

Makoto's lashes flutter and Sousuke has enough time to look away before Makoto opens his eyes but he keeps looking. He doesn't know what to say, though.

Makoto smiles. "You should fuck me like this again sometime." Sousuke's lips part wordlessly, breathlessly, and Makoto's smile fades but doesn't vanish, soft and serious as he says, "The next time you're going to be gone, right before you go, you should fuck me like this, leave some of your come with me for a while."

Sousuke pushes out a guttural breath. When he tries to speak, he can only say Makoto's name. With another smile, Makoto pushes up to brace on one elbow as he cups Sousuke's nape, draws him down for a kiss. 

"You're the one who's away for a full day at a time, though," Sousuke says when they part. "So maybe you should be the one to fuck me like this."

"Oh~" Makoto's fingers toy with the whorls of hair at Sousuke's nape. "Yeah, I can do that." A hint of a smile curves his lips. "I'll be gone for the day tomorrow..."

"So then." Sousuke's grin brings out Makoto's and he knows Makoto knows what he's going to say. He says it anyhow: "I guess you should fuck me today, then."

"I'll fuck you right now, if you want."

A smile is the only answer Sousuke can give. 

It's the only answer Makoto needs.


End file.
